User talk:Broken1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Blur Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Infobox Help Hi, I can see that you are having trouble with your infoboxes. I can sort this problem out with a total re-design of the infoboxes. I'm just asking for your permission. Speedracer32 17:29, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for making you wait a long time I've been a bit busy. I have managed to code an almost working infobox, however, when I try to input some of the data it doesn't get inserted into the infobox but instead just shoved outside of it. I do know a fantastic editor who could sort this problem so I'll drop him a line. Speedracer32 09:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) New Logo In my spare time I made a new logo. You don't have to use it, I just thought it needed a bit more colour. :) [[User:Broken1| (talk)]] 19:36, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Editing Power-ups page I don't know if you mind but I'm editing the Power-ups page with an "private" page for each Power up :) ~sgt frankieboy Done ;) I did what you said, what you would do :p. I edited the Power-ups and removed the stub. also Don't delete the other pages they may come in use for more information like images and where they are placed how many there are in the game etc. the other pages now have the stub code New Main Page Hello. My name is Nic and I serve as a helper for Wikia Gaming. I was wondering if it'd be alright with you to re-design the main page in hopes of getting some more traffic towards the sites. It wouldn't be anything terribly drastic because you guys already have a pretty decent layout. I just think with a few minor tweaks and changes you guys could be alright. - Wagnike2 18:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Also, we have changed the address of this Wiki to be blur.wikia.com - in hopes that more people will come to this site. Don't worry though, the old address blurgame.wikia.com still works. Also, we will temporarily have an Anonnotice and Sitenotice, informing people of the change - Wagnike2 18:48, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :* Design-wise, really it just should have more content on it/links to help with SEO (Search Engine Optimization) which will allow more people to find out this Wiki and contribute to it, hopefully. Basically though, I would try to keep as much of your design as possible, but then I would make it similar to this where it has a Featured Article, Featured Video, Featured Image, and table of contents. - Wagnike2 15:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::^^All good ideas. Last night I created this. It's a concept for a whole new front page. I could incorporate the Featured Article, Image, Video and Table of contents by separating them into 2 columns. :::: That's really good. However, can you change the color to #09101d, it's what the car infobox has. I think the darker color would suit the site better. Also, on a semi-related note, do you know how to change the car info box so you can choose the image rather than the image being based on the title of the article? I think having it that way would be easier.--Verno 23:49, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::All of that is possible. I'm kinda sure on how to change the infobox. I'll try later. I'm also planning to add more sections onto my concept of the front page. Colour will be changed as well! ::::::You can already use a different image. All you have to do is put image = . Broken just wanted to make it easier which is why it automatically puts an image with the name of the page into the infobox. Update: Finished main page concept!. ::::::: Looks good to me! - Wagnike2 17:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Awesome job on the main page! I was thinking that we could use the power-up icons as links to different categories of articles. Shock=Power-ups, Nitro=Cars, Repair= Mods, etc. Here's a rough example of one: Oh, and thanks for the scoop on the infoboxes.--Verno 04:02, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Still around? Hey man - are you still around on this Wiki? We haven't changed the main page yet because we were waiting for you to say it was alright before proceeding with that. - Wagnike2 17:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Weird, the last time he logged in was on Wednesday yet he hasn't commented on the main page yet. I think we're gonna have to take matters into our own hands if he's going to continue like this. ::So what are we going to do? We really need an active admin when the game is released (3 more days).--Verno 22:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Wagnike's a helper. He has Administrative powers. Meaning that he could make one of us an Admin until Broken decides to appear out of the shadows. ::::Yes, I'm still here. I posted a couple of weeks back on Wagnike2's talk page asking what he had proposed for the main page and didn't hear back. If you've got some ideas list them here? Broken1 (talk) 15:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I've also added Verno and SpeedRacer32 as admins on here Broken1 (talk) 15:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Does that mean I can go ahead with introducing the new main page? :::::: If you look above under the Main Page thing when I brought it up the first time, you can see exactly what I proposed. And then Speedracer went ahead and took what I said into a proposed main page design, and I told him I was fine with it and we were just waiting to hear back from you. ::::::: Go for it Broken1 (talk) 11:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Now that the new main page is up, any further discussion about should go on the talk page of the main page.--Verno 13:02, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I did change one thing, I shrank down the header image a little bit and centered it. It was causing an overlap with the edges a bit. But besides that it looks fine, just thought I'd let you guys know about the change. - Wagnike2 16:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur Edits I'm just trying to understand why my inputs were deleted. Specifically, everything he says about Russian Steppes IS OPINION, not FACT. So when he says "entirely opinionated"...yeah that makes ZERO sense. As far as being in third person...wow. Funny how I'm one of the, what, TEN people who cared enough to go to that Wikia and add to it, yet he wants to delete all my ideas and put his useless, lame ones in! FWIW, I'm ranked in the top 150 in the WORLD. So if you can beat that, congrats. You can now return to your blank pages, here's betting $20 no one else will come and contribute. JoeRevs300 23:45, July 5, 2011 (UTC)